A Birthday Celebration
by JRCash
Summary: Han surprises Leia on her birthday. He then gets a surprise of his own, a side of Leia he's never seen before. One shot. [Smut warning nsfw]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Second disclaimer/author's note:**_ _This story contains sexual situations. They were added after I revisited this story after leaving it it in pieces for far too long. It was super fluffy at first and I think I was going thru a phase when I first wrote it of watching "Sixteen Candles" too much (ahem, Han as Jake Ryan? Leaning up against the Falcon waiting for you? Swoon). Anyways, less fluff, more smut is kind of more my style of late._

 _Enjoy and reviews/feedback are always welcome!_

* * *

"What's all this for?" Leia asked as she walked into the main lounge of the Falcon. The holo chess table had been draped with a dark green table cloth, plates and glasses set neatly around a large bouquet of flowers. Han rose from his seat and walked towards her, his arms circling her in a hug. He lightly kissed her forehead, pulling her back a bit from his embrace, his eyes meeting hers.

"It's the 24th" he stated.

"So?"

"Did you really forget what day it is?"

"Han, I know what day it is".

He sighed. She still frustrated him sometimes. Always so matter of fact about things.

"Did you forget it was your birthday today?"

Leia laughed. She knew today was her birthday but during the war, there wasn't any time to actually celebrate. She didn't expect anything special, after not having anything to celebrate for so long.

Han was a notoriously bad cook, especially when it came to cuisine he was unfamiliar with. He enlisted Chewbacca's help in preparing dinner. He had spent the days prior searching for recipes for Alderaanian dishes and even going as far as sitting down with one of the pilots on base who hailed from the princesses' home world to make sure he was getting everything correct. The pilot helped immensely. He told Han about how things were traditionally done, information that he couldn't have found out otherwise unless he asked Leia, ruining the surprise. The pilot even gave Han a bottle of Alderaanian wine, saying the princess deserved a birthday celebration.

* * *

Leia sat across from Han. She smiled as she placed her napkin on the table and leaned back in her seat.

"That was delicious. How'd you figure out the right spices for Alderaanian stew?"

"I have my ways, Princess" a lop sided grin across his face.

"There's one more thing. Stay right here". He rose from the table and disappeared into the galley.

She remained at the table and could hear Han and the Wookiee bickering back and forth.

"No, no... too many candles, Chewie" Han said as he plucked a few out of the icing. He silently counted the ones remaining on the cake to make sure he had the correct number.

[We'd need a bigger cake to fit all the candles if we were celebrating your birthday] Chewie grunted.

"Very funny, fuzz ball. Come on, we've left her waiting long enough".

Upon returning into the lounge, Chewie carried the cake, the lit candles brightly emitting colorful sparks. Han walked behind the wookiee, palming the light sensor on the wall to dim the lights. Chewie placed the cake on the table and him and Han sat back down.

Leia's face was illuminated by the candles, shades of reds and oranges casting across her as she looked at the cake.

"Make a wish, sweetheart". Han looked at her from across the table.

Leia smiled and closed her eyes. _I wish for peace to remain in the galaxy…and for us,_ her eyelashes parting slightly to grab a quick glance at the handsome Corellian seated across from her, _to always be able to enjoy moments like these._ She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, her eyes opening fully to make sure she had extinguished all of them. She smiled again noticing she had gotten all the candles to go out in one go. Han rose to palm the lights back to the normal setting.

* * *

Chewie had retired for the night to his bunk, leaving Han and Leia to themselves at the table. Han drained the last of the Alderaanian wine from his glass. He noticed that Leia's glass also sat empty.

"A refill, sweetheart?" Han asked as he grabbed the bottle from the table. Leia looked at her glass and paused a moment. She had already had two glasses prior, but it was her birthday, so what's the harm in one more?

"Sure, why not?'. She passed her glass to Han. He filled it and handed it back to her as he then filled his own.

"Thank you" she said as she took a sip of her wine. It was sweet and fruity, just liked she had remembered it to be. She wondered to herself how he had come into possession of it, it being such a rarity now.

* * *

Leia pressed Han against the wall as his hand fumbled for the sensor to activate the door to their bunk. She held her arms around his neck, her feet barely touching the ground, kissing him deeply. The door hissed open behind them and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her into the room, their kissing never ceasing. The door closed behind them and Han gently set Leia down. Leia continued to kiss him and began to work his vest off of him. Once it fell to the floor, her hands reached down to the hem of his shirt and yanked it up over his head, tossing it alongside his vest.

"Easy, Leia" Han breathed, amused at her directness towards getting him undressed as quickly as possible.

"Why? All I want for my birthday is a handsome Captain". She pushed against his chest slightly and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Lose the pants, flyboy" she instructed. _Whoa. I like this side of her._ He obliged and pulled his pants off.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him again. His hands ran up her sides. She paused for a second and reached to pull her dress over head, adding it to the collection of discarded clothing on the floor behind her. She leaned back in towards him, kissing him deeply, his hands now cupping her breasts. She broke free from the kiss and scooted off of him and dropped to her knees in front of him, leaving his hands questioning where she had gone.

The answer came to him as she traced his length with her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth. A soft moan came from him as she worked him.

"Leia" he breathed as his hand brushed the side of her hair "Leia, oh gods, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up".

Her mouth slowed, giving him a moment, but quickly picked up speed again. His hand fumbled in her hair, his fingers intertwining in her braids. She could tell by his movements she might push him over the edge. She slowed down before letting him go and returning to on top of him. She looked down at him, his brow damped slightly, his eyes still closed, his lips parted slightly.

"I'm not done with you yet" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed his neck, then sucked playfully on his earlobe for a second.

His eyes had opened and he looked at her. "No? I don't get any turns?"

She giggled "You might. But it is my birthday…"

He grabbed her waist, gently flipping her off of him and onto to her back. He turned so he was now on top of her.

"Isn't it suppose to be that you get presents on your birthday, not give them?" He playfully asked her.

He leaned down and began kissing her again. His lips left hers and he began to kiss the side of her neck, her collar bone, her breasts. He sucked deeply on her peaked nipples.

She wanted him, her body ached for him. _Please just take me now_ her mind begged. Her fingers stroked thru his hair as he kissed her chest, his head returning to above her, his lips meeting hers once again.

"I want you" she whispered. He teased her with more kisses, one on her forehead, one on her cheek.

"Han, now…I want you now" she begged. She could feel him hovering close to her, between her legs wet and aching for him.

"Mmm, not yet" he mused. She let out a groan. "I have a few things I want to do to you first".

He parted her thighs and slowly circled over her with his tongue. Her hands reached into the blankets under her and grabbed onto the fabric, her fingers closing into tight fists. He found a rhythm, tasting her as if she was the most exotic of sweets. Her head spinned as he slipped a finger into her, his tongue never parting with her or slowing down. He worked his finger alongside his tongue, her body trembling beneath him.

"Oh,gods…Han!" she screamed out. She couldn't contain herself any longer, her body exploding, her fingers still twisting in the blanket as her back arched and she let herself go.

He looked deep into her dark brown eyes. _So beautiful,_ he thought. Her chest was quickly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He positioned himself over her and pushed himself into her. She drew a deep breath as he entered her, her body still trying to recover from orgasm just a moment ago. She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly began to move and out of her. He kissed her gently and began to thrust deeper and more vigorously. He was determined to make her climax again, he loved hearing her unable to contain herself.

Her nails dug into his back, her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. He now pounded her hard and fast, her hips raising to meet his every stroke. His hair had fallen into his eyes, drenched in sweat, but he didn't care. He could only focus on her. Her soft skin, the way she felt around him, the way her body gripped him. She moaned loudly from beneath him. Her body burned against his. _I honestly think I'm going to explode_ she thought as her drove deep into her.

"Gods, Leia, I'm not…going…I'm…oh gods…" Han's body tightened as he could no longer contain himself. Leia held him tight and released along with him, her legs shaking as they unwrapped from around his body.

* * *

Han lay down next to her. Both of them struggled to catch their breath as Leia rolled to her side to face him. He reached up and pushed his hair back from his face before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I kind of like that bossy side of you sometimes" he admitted with a slight chuckle.

Han's mind wandered back to his famous words to her from long ago. " _I take orders from just one person, me." Granted, I've never had a beautiful princess order me to take my pants off so bluntly before_ Han smiled to himself.

"I think I've bossed you around enough over the years" Leia smirked.

"Never like that you haven't"

"I'm surprised you listened" she quipped. He drew her close in his arms.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. I love you." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Han. Thank you for everything tonight. Hopefully we can have an evening like this again next year".

"Is that an order?" he laughed.


End file.
